Long Nights, Good Mornings
by NightmareWalker
Summary: Two ladies walk into a bar...separately, of course. Neither has met the other, but by the end of the night, they certainly will. Maura and Jane arrive apart, leave together, and have some fun on the way.


I was so sad when they killed Susie this past week! Seriously, she was a damn nice addition to the team. But, I hope Tina Huang had fun throughout the seasons and is doing well elsewhere. Not entirely happy that they killed her off but...whatever.

Smut ahead! There's actually a bit of plot, but just enough to get them together, sooo….yeah.

Jane's Jane, and Maura….well, she's hot as always [Gods, I can only hear Giovanni saying that anymore], so this….will be interesting, to say the least.

I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, although...damn, nope, still don't. *sighs* I really need to go see Santa about that.

Have fuuu~uun!

* * *

The thump of bass rattled through her skin, settling deep in her bones along with the pleasant buzz of alcohol that was making its way down her throat. Jane lowered the bottle and set it back on the bar, tracing pearls of water as they ran down the side of the dewy bottle with her eyes. She felt the tension slowly seeping from her shoulders and her mind fuzzed as the music and beer worked to dull her senses. She got the bartender's attention and raised two fingers, smiling wearily as he brought over a fresh bottle and set it in front of her.

"Third one in the past couple hours tonight, I'm not gonna have ta cut you off, am I, Rizzoli?"

"I bet I can drink you under the bar any night, Darryl." Jane upended the bottle and drained half of it quickly, smirking as the barkeep raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep ya from feeling like shit in the morning."

Jane laughed self deprecatingly and shook her head wryly. "That's already a given. There's no rest for the wicked, Darryl."

Darryl smiled sympathetically and the empty bottle disappeared, a second sitting beside her half empty one. "On the house, Rizzoli. Sometimes a little extra helps. Just don't let me catch ya passed out on the bar." He left Jane sitting on the stool and she stared down the neck of the bottle in her hand, tracing and retracing ancient watermarks with a short nail.

One song segued into another and people surged onto the already crowded dance floor. Jane was one of a few left at the bar and her attention turned to the mass of bodies dancing nearby, their frenzied motions and the low lights giving the entire scene a surreal, disjointed feeling. She studied the press of bodies, barely able to tell couples from strangers unabashedly grinding against each other than by the possessive looks given to encroachers.

Jane sighed and rubbed her face, standing to lean against the bar, the neck of the bottle grasped loosely between two fingers as her elbows braced against the counter. She took a pull from her beer and watched a couple guys stumble from the throng. One's eyes glossed over her and sharpened abruptly, and he nudged his friend sharply in the ribs, nodding in her direction with a leering smile. Jane curled her lip subtly and narrowed her eyes, willing them to go away, and groaned as they began to approach her with drunk swagger.

The one who first noticed her, tall, dark, and reeking of alcohol, brushed back sweaty hair with a large hand and smiled down at her, while his friend bellied up to the bar and yelled for the bartender. "Hey, you were lookin' lonely over here, an' my buddy here thought you might like some comp'ny." He reached for Jane's arm and she yanked it away, glaring at him with narrow eyes. "We're jus' lookin' for a good time, honey, come dance with us. We'll treat ya good." His voice was filled with thinly veiled lust as his eyes dragged down her body and back up, meeting her dark eyes with an ego too large for the small space left between them.

Jane leaned as far back as she could and her free hand fluttered at her empty hip, searching for the badge and gun that normally resided there. She resisted the urge to wipe the smug grin off his face with her fist and instead clenched her bottle more tightly. "I'm not interested, sorry." She took a pull from the bottle and the man lost his charm momentarily, surprised by her refusal. His friend guffawed to her side and downed a shot, bloodshot eyes on the interaction before him and bouncing between his male companion and the brunette with an attitude who stared him down with sharp eyes.

Jane flinched as she felt a hand clamp around her wrist and drag the bottle from her mouth, sneering as he leaned in closely. "Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun. Jus' one dance, sweet cheeks, an' maybe anoth'r drink if ya want?"

Jane wrenched her arm from his grasp and shoved him back with her other hand. "First thing, I am not your sweet anything, asshole. Secondly, touch me again and you'll lose a limb. Thirdly, you and yours don't interest me. _At all_." She dragged her eyes up and down his body and sneered, waving her hand negligently at them with barely concealed ire in her eyes. "Get lost, I've still got a bottle left to enjoy. _Alone_."

The man's smile dropped fully and he reached halfway toward Jane again. "You oughta come with me, not like anyone else is gonna come onto a stiff like you! Fuckin' cold fish, I bet you ain't even a real woman; what the hell kinda broad turns down someone like me?" He gestured to himself like he was a prize and reached to Jane with his other hand, intent on dragging her onto the dance floor.

His friend realized too late the brunette was actually pissed and not just playing hard to get, and he had barely set his shot glass down before Jane had intercepted the reaching hand and bent it uncomfortably backwards before yanking him toward her and neatly sidestepping his stumbling body. She pinned him against the counter and twisted his arm viciously behind his back, wrenching it around until he was writhing and cursing against the damp wood.

Jane bent over his back and bent his arm higher, saying shortly into his ear, "If you _ever_ come near me again, I'll put you six feet under. Capiche?" He grunted and Jane growled. "Do you understand me, asshole?"

He broke and nodded frantically, whining in pain. "Yes, fuck, just – let me the fuck go!"

Jane released him and backed away as his friend took him by the shoulder, steering him toward the door. Neither gave her a second glance, thoroughly cowed by her display, and Jane nonchalantly sauntered back to the bar and took another sip from the bottle she had retained through the encounter. Darryl shot her a concerned glance and she waved him off, content to sit on her reclaimed stool and watch the dancers. The song changed again and a guitar riff spilled from speakers as bass filled the area above their heads. Jane found her foot tapping against the rung beneath her boots as Chad Kroeger and Santana created a pulsing rhythm, the mass of dancers thinning slightly as people flowed back to the bar for drinks and a chance to rest aching feet.

Jane's eyes were drawn to a fleck of light amongst the dark clothing and she found herself entranced by the sinuous movements of a woman dancing on her own on the fringes of the crowd. Her arms rose above her head and hips swayed from side to side as the riff segued into Chad Kroeger's rich, growling voice, her head thrown back in abandon as she danced. Jane swallowed dryly and absently set her beer on the counter at her back, consciously lifting her jaw and blinking in amazement as the woman moved singularly amongst the throng. Her eyes greedily swept from gold hair to rosy cheeks, down a dewy neck and the length of a pale, slinky dress that gave titillating glimpses of thighs and an unblemished back as she turned slowly. Before she realized it, Jane had stood and was wading into the press of people.

* * *

Maura normally didn't frequent such establishments, but after her day she felt she deserved to...'let her hair out,' as the colloquialism went...she thought. She paid the bouncer at the door and flashed him a half smile before ducking inside and immediately found herself submerged in pulsing music and the scent of bodies in close contact, most of which were currently engaged in dancing before her. She pursed her lips briefly and wound her way to the end of the bar, cognizant of the appreciative glances thrown her way but ignoring them for the time being.

Maura ordered a glass of wine and emptied it quickly, idly twirling the stem in her hand and staring across the room as she sat on a stool, legs crossed demurely and a thoughtful frown on her face. She nodded decisively to herself and set the glass on the bar before she slid in amongst the throng of dancers and let the motions of the crowd and the pulse of the music dull her mind. As Maura danced, she caught the eyes of a man who smiled toothily and made his way over to her, pushing through the crowd until he was dancing in front of her.

"Care to dance?" He had to shout to be heard, and Maura had to bite her tongue to refrain from saying they were already doing so, but nodded nonetheless and turned so her back faced him. He pressed heavy palms into her hips and his front butted against her back, encouraging her to lift her arms and grip his neck as they, what was the term...rubbed, maybe...against each other? That didn't sound quite right, but she didn't want to turn and ask him, so she kept pressing the swell of her ass against his front and tried to ignore the heavy handed way he was palming her hips and his breath on her neck, sour from liquor.

Maura abruptly pulled away from him a few minutes later when she couldn't stand it anymore and offered only a small smile before she lost him in the crowd and began dancing again, closer to the edge of the dance floor. The song changed and the opening riff of a guitar prompted Maura to close her eyes, throw her head back and let her body move with the ebb and flow of the rhythm. She felt the sensation of eyes on her as the vocals came in and barely opened hers to look around, gaze sliding over the press of bodies around her until she saw a tall form stalking with intent toward her.

Maura's eyes swept down the length of the woman's body, from her form fitting slacks up to a partially unbuttoned forest green shirt, cuffs rolled up to the elbows, over the sharp lines of her clavicle, jaw, nose, to captivating dark eyes. There was something...feline, in the way the woman walked over to her; in the way her hair half hid her eyes as she walked, the attention and purpose in dark eyes, the way she seemed to glide over the floor in her boots.

Maura caught a flash of white as the woman barely smiled, leaned in, and said, "May I dance with you?" Maura only nodded and the woman began moving in front of her, long limbs surprisingly graceful and fluid. More than once, Maura caught the edge of some emotion in the woman's eyes, but she wasn't confident enough to try and put a name to the mysterious expression. The distance between the two gradually closed throughout the song until Maura was pressed flush against the woman's front, her hands loosely wound around muscled shoulders while long fingers plucked at the fabric over her hips. Maura felt her hand daringly wrap around the small of her back and hummed, a smile that crinkled the edges of her eyes making its way onto her face.

As the song ended, Maura felt the woman's grip slacken and felt an unusual sense of anxiety settle low in her belly. "Would you care to sit with me, perhaps have a drink," she asked without thought. Surprise showed in the brunette's eyes but she nodded and Maura led them to the bar and they sat next to each other silently.

Darryl raised his eyebrow when he saw Jane again and she narrowed her eyes warningly. "Heya, Rizzoli, didn't think I'd see ya back so soon. What can I do ya for?"

"Water, Darryl, and for you?"

Maura canted her head to the side thoughtfully. "Water for me as well, please."

"You got it." Darryl set two glasses, beads of condensation rolling down the sides, in front of the women and walked down the bar after giving Jane a subtle thumbs up and smile.

They each took a few sips and sat silently until Maura sat up straighter and smoothed invisible lines from her dress. "You're Italian?"

"Yeah, both ma and pop came from families fresh off the boat." The brunette wiped her thumb over the outside of her glass for a second before she abruptly turned and looked at Maura. "Damn, I never!-" She slapped a hand to her forehead and Maura stared at her in confusion. "I'm stupid, my name's Jane. Jane Rizzoli."

Awareness dawned in Maura's eyes and she smiled. "Maura Isles, it's a pleasure, Jane." She noticed that Jane didn't offer her hand to shake, in fact seemed to be hiding the nearest one beneath the edge of the counter, but didn't say anything, and took a sip of her drink.

Jane smiled a little and waved her hand around. "I'm a little forgetful tonight, moreso than usual. I promise I'm not usually this bad."

"It's normal for people to experience moments of forgetfulness, and generally is only a sign of exhaustion, physical or mental. However, if you're concerned, I can recommend several neurologists who could test you for-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec, that's too much for my brain to take right now." Maura's teeth clicked as she shut her mouth and her head turned down in embarrassment, but she found her chin trapped underneath curled fingers and tilted back up. "I don't care, that's not what I meant. Jeez, I'm really sticking my foot in it, aren't I?"

"In...what? There isn't anything here to put your foot in, unless some liquid has been spilled on the floor, in which case the staff should clean it up."

Jane was shaking her head and laughing quietly before Maura finished speaking, lips curled up in mirth. "Do you always sound like Google?"

Maura chewed her lip pensively and smiled bashfully. "I apologize, I don't mean to-"

"Hey, it's fine, ignore me."

"That would be extremely difficult at this point in time, I'm afraid."

Jane's lips lifted higher and an eyebrow crawled up her forehead. "Oh? Why's that?" Maura flushed and glanced away. Jane took pity on her resurging embarrassment and laid a handful of crumpled bills on the counter, then set her hand on Maura's arm. "You wanna go somewhere, get some coffee or something?"

"I'd rather engage in the 'or something' part of your question." Maura flashed a dimpled smile and Jane felt her stomach bottom out and flutter excitedly.

"Alright...what've you got in mind?"

Maura stood gracefully and wiped invisible wrinkles from her dress. "Would you care to accompany me home?"

Jane heard a question beneath the question, saw the keen interest and hope nestled in hazel eyes, and barely hesitated before she nodded. They left the crowded bar and Jane hesitantly reached back for Maura's hand once they stepped into the heavy flow of bar-hoppers on the sidewalk. Maura felt a thrill run through her as Jane absently stroked her hand with her thumb and drew up beside the brunette.

"My car is this way, Jane."

She pulled Jane across the street and the brunette whistled appreciatively as they approached her car. "A Lexus? Damn." Maura smirked as she opened the driver's door and slid into the seat.

They took off down the street, the quiet music belying the tension that crackled between the two women. Jane's jaw dropped when they turned up a wide street lined with trees, lined with large houses on larger properties, many of them gated. Maura caught the whispered, "Whoa," as she turned up the drive leading to her house and felt faint stirrings of unease.

"Jane-"

"You _live_ here? This is amazing, you could fit, like, eight hundred of my apartments in it, I bet."

"Unless your apartment is the size of a large cardboard box, I don't think you would b-"

"It's an exaggeration, Maura. This is huge."

Jane got out of the car and followed Maura onto the stoop, pressing up against her back and nuzzling her shoulder with her hands on her hips. Maura fumbled her keys when she felt a light nip on her neck and Jane ghosted a warm laugh across her skin. "I can't concentrate with you right there."

"I wasn't aware unlocking your front door required so much brain power," Jane quipped, pressing her teeth against her skin again and nibbling teasingly.

Maura managed to get the key into the lock after a few sabotaged attempts and stumbled into her entryway, where she was pressed against the wall and kissed. Jane's lips were dry and the faint tang of beer lingered, but she wasn't forceful or clumsy like several of Maura's other late night visitors had been. She kissed Maura with a certain finesse, as though she were merely sampling and was still uncertain if she would be welcomed or not.

Maura sank against the wall, hands coming up to rest on flexing biceps, and Jane nipped her lip. Maura gasped, pulling back and caught the edge of Jane's smirk before her chin was nudged up and the brunette began tasting the long line of her throat, teasing her fluttering pulse with teeth and tongue as her hands kneaded her hips restlessly. "Mmh, Jane – upstairs?"

"If there's a bed involved – sure."

Jane's smile seared her skin and Maura had a hard time pushing her back as her tongue continued dancing across her skin. She grabbed Jane's hand and felt her tense before she expertly shook off her grip and turned her around, hands resting on her waist. "Lead the way, Miss Isles."

Maura had half a thought about why Jane wouldn't let her touch her hands or even really see them, but it was swept away as Jane's tongue went to work on her skin again and she gently urged her toward the stairs. They stumbled onto the second floor, laughing together as Jane refused to stop teasing her skin, and Maura pushed away her hands again. She walked backwards with a coquettish smile on her lips, holding out her hand invitingly.

Jane hesitated a moment and set her fingers in Maura's hand, letting her pull her into her bedroom. She barely got a glimpse of a large iron wrought bed before her vision was filled with honey blonde hair and her senses filled with Maura. She had pressed herself against Jane's front and was staring up at her with hooded eyes, lower lip drawn between her teeth.

"Unzip me?"

One of her hands pulled Jane's behind her and set it over the hidden catch of her dress. Jane's breath caught while she fumbled for the zipper, the slow tick-tacking filling the loaded silence. Her hand paused on the curve of her ass, palming the firm muscle for a moment before she stepped back and smirked. Maura's skin was flush with arousal, her arms crossing to push the straps of her dress off her shoulders. It puddled with a soft sound at her feet and Jane was left breathless as she got an eyeful of pale skin and dark, lacy undergarments that only accented her figure.

"Whoa."

"You are allowed to touch, Jane."

Maura's smile was purely predatory and Jane suddenly felt nervous. She wiped her palms on her pants and braved the short distance between them, barely daring to skim her hands over Maura's waist. She gripped Jane's wrists to press her palms flat on her abdomen, eyes fluttering closed. Jane made a low sound at the back of her throat and slowly kneaded her fingers over the muscles that clenched at her touch.

"Mmm, touch is good. The nerves in your skin are – oh my, are very sensitive to – ah!"

Jane grinned and dragged her nails over her stomach again, enjoying Maura's reaction as she threw her head back and gasped sharply. "I'm taking that as a sign I should keep my hands on you then." She pressed flush against Maura's body, the height difference more apparent since Maura had discarded her heels.

They kissed again, more fervently as Jane slowly ran her fingertips over Maura's skin, and slowly made their way to the bed. Maura sat with a small bounce and immediately began working Jane's belt apart, wrenching her shirt loose and hastily unbuttoning it in anticipation. She groaned when she encountered a white undershirt beneath the button down and Jane chuckled, carding fingers through golden hair until Maura looked up at her with a pout and wide, beseeching eyes.

"A habit."

"One that is most unconducive to me. Get this off, now." She impatiently pushed the green button down from Jane's shoulders, leaving her to wrestle with the fabric as it caught around her elbows, and yanked up the sleeveless undershirt to press her lips against her abdomen.

Jane froze as warm breath washed over her stomach, the shirt fluttering to the floor, already forgotten in her haste to reconnect their lips. She knelt on either side of Maura's hips, hands cupping her cheeks and kissed her until they were both dizzy. When Maura pulled away with a gasp, Jane all but tore her bra away, filling her hands with the weight of her breasts. Her back arched toward the touch and eyes fluttered shut again, hands flying to cradle Jane's head when the brunette ducked to take her nipple into her mouth.

"Oh, Jane!-"

Jane hummed, gently biting her before she released her breast, and met Maura's heavy gaze with a smirk firmly on her lips. "I thought you said touch was good?"

She groaned, pulled Jane in by her neck, and sharply nipped her lip until her mouth opened, then traced her teeth with her tongue, hands dragging her undershirt up and over her head. Jane's hair spilled over her shoulders wildly and her dark eyes, pupils blown wide, stared at Maura.

"You are gorgeous, Jane." Her hand reverently traced a blazing trail from neck to shoulder, all the way to the waist of her jeans. The button was popped, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of navy colored underwear. "May I?"

Her hand was already at her waist, but Maura looked up and Jane nodded rapidly, eyes lost behind the curls that whipped over her face. She pulled her pants down her thighs and Jane stood to discard them partially inside out in her haste to get them off. She crawled back on the bed as Maura slid up toward the pillows and leaned over her, hair curtaining around them.

Maura twirled a strand around her finger, smiling up at Jane and hooking one leg behind her thigh to yank her down so she laid on her. "I believe, Miss Rizzoli, that you said you wouldn't take your hands off me. I think this will rectify that problem, yes?"

Jane only smiled and planted her arm by Maura's head as she kissed her again, slower and deeper, canting her head to one side as she suckled her lip before releasing it. She kissed her way down Maura's neck, pausing to nibble her pulse once more before descending to her chest. Jane was captivated by the constellations of freckles that covered her breasts and shoulders and felt the impossible urge to try and kiss every one. She settled for pressing her lips to clusters as she held Maura's restless hips to the bed.

"So, what can I do for you tonight?"

Every couple words was punctuated with a kiss or nip across the expanse of Maura's abdomen, finding that the area around her navel and the soft jut of her hipbones made her arch and cry out. She panted and fisted her hands in dark hair, wild eyes searching out Jane's. "Anything."

Jane arched her brow. "Anything?"

Maura bit her lip and released her hold on Jane's hair. Her thumbs dipped beneath the line of her underwear and dragged them down a little. Jane was mesmerized by the motion. Maura let out a breath as the backs of her fingers brushed against Jane's stomach and the sound pulled the brunette from her daze. She slid down the length of Maura's body, brushing kisses over her legs as she pulled her underwear off, and settled in the space between her thighs.

Maura keened as a warm tongue slid along her sex and strong hands slid over her hips as they arched, pinning her firmly to the bed so Jane could taste at her leisure. Her tongue flitted playfully over Maura's clit, barely-there pressure that was maddening and satisfying all at once.

Jane smirked when she felt hands twine in her hair and push insistently at the back of her head, turning her head to the side to kiss and suckle the inside of Maura's thigh. She pulled back and surveyed the discolored skin with pride, flicking her eyes up the length of Maura's body when she tugged her hair again.

"Jaaaaane."

"What's the magic word?"

Jane teasingly flattened her tongue against her sex and pulled away as the honey blonde arched toward her, smiling when a glare lasered through her skull and hands pulled her face closer.

" _Now._ "

"Close enough." Jane smirked before her head disappeared between Maura's thighs, and the honey blonde threw her head back in ecstasy.

* * *

Limbs stretched luxuriously and toes curled as Maura woke, blinking away the sleep and turning her head away from the sunlight streaming through her windows. She reached for the other side of the bed and found the sheets cool to touch. Panic burst through her momentarily before she heard muffled noises from downstairs and she relaxed, an indulgent smile on her lips.

She contemplated laying in bed until Jane returned and idly noted the pleasant ache in her limbs, but bolted upright when she heard a quiet squeal from downstairs. She hastily threw on a robe and took the stairs two at a time, sliding into the kitchen with eyes wide and searching. Jane was frozen by the counter, eyes trained on the floor and mouth open in shock. "Jane?"

"What the hell is that?!"Maura rounded the edge of the island, paused, and leaned against the counter to laugh until tears leaked from her eyes. "It's not funny, Maura! That thing scared the shit out of me!"

"That thing is Bass, thank you. I think you startled him."

" _Him?_ That thing is alive?"

Maura wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded as she crouched before her pet, stroking his shell and cooing at him. "Geochelone sulcata, African spurred tortoise. He's quite a wonderful companion."

"I bet, very interactive." Jane's tone was blatantly sarcastic, but Maura nodded and continued to stroke his shell.

"Can you grab me a strawberry from the fridge, he's probably hungry." She heard rummaging, then the fruit was set in her palm and she held it in front of his nose for a moment. Gradually, the tortoise pushed his head from within his shell and gently took the strawberry in his beak. "Good boy." Maura stood and smiled, facing Jane with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Who knew that a harmless tortoise could scare you?"

"He did not _scare_ me, I was just….startled." Jane looked faintly petulant and Maura hummed as she approached her, leaning up on tiptoe to buss a kiss against her jaw.

"I'm sure."

Jane's lips quirked and her hand grasped loosely around the honey blonde's waist. "So, I was trying to be a good guest and make you coffee, but that space age contraption has thwarted me ever since I came down here." Her thumb jabbed accusingly over her shoulder at the silent machine and Maura laughed again, leaning into the brunette.

"You don't seem to have much luck handling things in my house."

"Well, I don't know about that," Jane said slowly. Her arm wrapped fully around Maura's waist and tugged her closer with a salacious smile. "I seem to remember handling you pretty well."

"This is true, you did _very_ well last night….and this morning."

Maura's hands trailed down Jane's arms to her hands, and she felt the brunette tense, pressed flush against each other as they were. Slowly, very slowly, Maura laid her hands flat over top of Jane's and felt a barely noticeable protrusion against her palm. Without taking her eyes off Jane's wide, wary gaze, she traced her fingers over the backs of her hands and took one in her hand, raising it between them and kissing her knuckles.

"Whatever it is, I don't mind hearing about it," she said, still keeping eye contact with Jane and brushing her lips across her knuckles once more.

Unease, trust, and a darkness like thoughts better kept under lock and key battled for dominance in brown eyes. Jane smiled sadly, tugging her closer and kissing her temple. "Later, maybe. For now, can we just enjoy the morning together?"

"Of course." Maura tilted her head back and pressed her lips to Jane's jaw, and an idea sparked in her mind that would be mutually beneficial. "Actually, why don't we go back to bed? There are much more pleasant things we could be doing on such a beautiful morning, don't you think?"

"Mmm, I could get on board with that. Lead the way, Maura. I'll be _right_ behind you." Jane playfully slapped her ass and Maura squealed, running up the stairs with the brunette hot on her heels. Laughter echoed down the stairs, followed by a muffled thump as a body was backed into a wall, and quiet moans drifted on the air as morning sunlight extended along the floors in bright streaks of color.

* * *

There ya have it! Leave me a note, would ya? Many thanks, enjoy your weekend!


End file.
